


🌃

by Evoy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: poem, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy
Summary: Poem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	🌃

Can you feel it,  
The night,  
Twisting and turning,  
Covering, holding, knowing  
Long strides,  
Focused eyes,  
Steps wide,  
Cross the bridge of man and machine,  
Destination reached,  
Taking,  
Grasping,  
Turning,  
Retracing steps already taken,  
Faster,  
Faster,  
Passing tree,  
Rock,  
Car,  
Dirt,  
Grass,  
Cement,  
Hard metal of the door knob, grasped tight turning, twist  
Turning;looking, searching  
Nothing

Pride; swollen  
Feet damp

You servived getting the mail at midnight

Congrats

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
